The revenge
by Jounouchi123
Summary: After two years everyone left to achieve their dreams, but except for one who is feeling left out *Yaoi* KaTy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first fiction for Beyblade ever, I always wanted to make one, but I have plenty of time anyway here is a new story!

This is yaoi a.k.a boyxboy don't like. Don't read. Simple as that!

No flame!

And I will never own Beyblade *sigh*

To the story!

Tyson POV

I've never felt so alone at this time and so betrayed; I always wanted to make the things better in my way, leading the people whom surrendered to their dreams let them have some hope and never give in, but never ever I thought that I am the one who will be like this, feeling weak, lonely, and this pain that I can't bear it anymore.

After two years, we found that everyone should choose their path so we said our goodbyes but no one ever cried, but inside me I was dying feeling hopeless, my grandpa got married and that's the only thing that I am happy for. I smiled. Then I started to cry, I felt that this depression is making me sick, everyone seems enjoying their life and I feel like I am left out why I should be laughing while I am crying? Because I am too selfish, feeling miserable and not happy no I wasn't happy because he got married, I felt that she , the one who my grandpa got married too taking all the attention away, and I even when I wanted to train , he let her comes with him then he got distract while I needed the most attention.

And my brother Hiro, he is too busy to find for me a time maybe I am not really worth it after all, he betrayed me, but I guess I understood at the end why he did that, I just don't see why he want me to be the one who wanted be. Or maybe it's my imagination; however, this day sure seems so quit and the sun hidden behind the clouds, making the world shine. I sighed its better if I walked for a little bit, passing many faces oh how I missed when someone says 'It's TYSON GRANGER' and ran happily towards me with his rivals, friends and fans.

About this time everyone is talking about my other teammates how they achieved their dreams, Kai is busy being the boss, Ray fell in love, and Kenny developed a new software program, Max I don't know but everyone is talking that his mother and father are going to get back together! Will that's all I heard and I am left behind yes I have to save the world then they leave me just like that. I frowned sat on the empty bench, hugged my knees, and started to cry I looked at my Dragoon; at least I still have him.

"Hey you okay? "

I looked, someone actually cares! His long gray hair, these muscles and soft smile that held so much care. I wiped my tears away he sat next to me with no asking , his purple eyes filled with care and love I wanted to be loved again I wanted to feel my friends looking me like that where are they , did they really forget me?

"This place is really nice"

Continued without fear, or treating me like I am someone who is not worth it I smiled, this time it was real.

"Yes, I think it is" I replied my voice filled with hope

"Oh my name's Mike, and yours? "

"My name is Tyson, did you heard of me before?"

"Hmm actually that's name sounds familiar to me, are you Tyson Granger? " Asked with a loud gasp

"Yes me the only "I smiled at him, someone really does remember me

"Wow, why are you here alone you seems very depressed, where are your friends?" Asked gently

"They … *sniff* just," fighting the tears not to fall.

"Left you right? "Interrupted Mark

"Y yeah, t...They did, it's not like I care or anything they are just being busy" corrected Tyson with a weak smile

"Did they call you or anything, sending you an e-mail or messages? "

Tyson only shook his head in a disappointed

"I can see that they hurt you a lot, would you like to be my friend what you think about that?" Asked Mark with a genuine smile

Tyson gasped, he finally found someone wanting him, and he really needed to get at least some attention without thinking Tyson nodded and hugged his new friend and started to cry with joy

But he wasn't aware of the evil smirk behind his new friend face 'you will be mine only' with a silent laugh inside his mind, he tighten his hug and wiped the tears away.

Okay this is the end of chapter one did you like it? Dislike it feel free to tell me Please R&R thanks


	2. Chapter 2 The nightamre

**chapter 2 The nightmare**

**Mark p.o.v.**

It was night when I first met you, it was my first time when I smiled, and it was the first time when I discovered that this is what love is.

The sky was full of stars as one of the most wondrous works of our marvelous loving Creator. No words can describe the beauty of them. To have a clear view without clouds and the glaring lights of the city, I was watching it silently, but you sat next to me, smiled to me, as I did in return, the river made the weather warmer , but you made me more...

"Hey, mind if I set here?"

I looked at you; stunned ... I couldn't do anything my head nod uncontrollably, following your eyes, then I knew that you are looking at the stars

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

You asked again, your voice merely a whisper, but I managed to hear, again I nod

"Oh how stupid I am, my name's Tyson, you can call me Ty... you are Mark right?"

The voice of the children playing and laughing, hearing them behind me I wanted to be there with them, but no one seems to notice me so I closed my heart knowing that no one's worth my time, but these minuets were absolutely worth it

"You are always sitting alone, the kids are playing ... and we should back to the orphanage after ten minutes, you know how Mrs. Kuro get angry if we didn't back at time, now come on let's play" you continued without fear

You gave me your hand to stand, I took it without asking and smiled, you started to run and I couldn't stand watching you leave with that kind laugh of yours, so I ran behind you chasing you to be only with you.

**End of Mark P.O.V. **

His eyes opened, hearing the birds singing... standing up and getting ready for the day, brushing his gray hair and open the door for his day and Tyson his only friend

Walking out the building, he entered to alley, the smell was nasty as usual, and he stopped

Looking at the man

"Today, is the deal understand," commanded Mark while the man smirked and took the money

The telephone rang, he answered

"Kai, I hope I am not interrupting something"

"Mr. Dickinson how can I help you? Asked Kai

"Will I need you to come to Japan I am making a new tournament; you have to be here for practicing I know it's been two years, but we are losing a lot of people here so I need your help, it's only for entertaining and to prove that you and your teammates are still worth for this title" explained Mr. D wishing to hear the answer he is waiting for

There was a long silent _two years, what about Tyson if I see him again all my feelings and I can't just come and say hi after these two years, what if he found his true love or great now I feel like one of his fan girls… _kai was thinking deeply until he decided his final decision

"Okay, I will come when the tournament will start "

A deep sigh could be heard, walking way back home …_like I call it home _Tyson was thinking and it was frustrating him , how he became confused but inside him he felt somehow that he became more alive? When he met that boy _weird I feel I've seen him before hmm but where? _That's the only question he wanted to know the answer, he stopped walking slowly and slowly he felt like someone is watching him, or he is going insane … deep inside him he knew there is something bad to happen _but what? _ He looked behind and gasped in terror

He froze there, looking at these murderous eyes and the gun that he was staring at with fear

"I, I am Tyson I still young please don't kill me, I w-wanted to fall in love, I- I loved someone and I h-have people want to be with me I am sixteen now, I haven't done anything yet p-please I- I, "As he spoke these words, his tears also showed, shaking violently and fall to his knees, the night was getting colder every minute _Kai , max , ray and Kenny please save me I need you , where are you_

"**You** think I'll shoot just like that? And kill the champion … people here will hear so let us just make it quick, I want your body and then I can let you leave …. After that you can live, easy right?" He interrupted Tyson thoughts, as he kneeled to Tyson and whisper these deadly words to his ear, make Tyson body collapsed and welcome the darkness inside of him.

_This darkness is the only escape I could find, how easy to escape but how hard to challenge, standing on the same spot , it felt like years , the cold and this ice let me hug myself all alone, I wanted to cry for real, but I was afraid that my tears will never stop from falling down, how do you feel when you think you knew this someone and all of your thoughts went wrong ? what is the feeling to be so loved I wanted that desire again , I failed of something I am not really sure what is about so that's why they left me? they are laughing, joking, playing and being themselves , I am running behind them; want to catch them so badly , calling for their names, but no one dared to hear , running that's all what I could do, running inside this ice world that I am caged inside , but they just abandon me; because I failed of something … I can't continue , but I see his face , mirrors started to show and I started to lose control , their faces and their rudeness, they shout at me and scream, their angry faces I couldn't look anymore I fall , holding my breath, I swallowed and the pain grew more, the freezing …. they still don't care , the shouts and I am calling for help , I found my brother he will help me I am sure, I will catch you please just wait , thank God you heard me , you looked at me with your beautiful smile I knew that you will hear me , why you are leaving, wait all I have to so is run behind him, calling him … he looked at me again, but with that angry face , no please why … this time I feel like all the world turned against me, I will never give up for this stupid thing, they don't want me then fine I don't need them too I have Mark he is still with me , that's right I STILL have Mark… but Mark is not enough I want them too, but it's only a dream that's will never come true. _

I woke up and I can't breathe normally, the sound of the clock is the only thing that is making me calm, I thought that I was captured but I guess I was saved by Mark, I looked at his picture that's next to me, smiling with a beautiful lady, I think that will be his mother or sister, I hear finally the door is opened, then the door was closed, he sat next to me with a weak smile and some unshed tears

"How are you? I found that man was, hey you okay why you are shaking,"

Something warm I felt, it's so relaxing after being inside that place, the shaking stopped … and I looked at him and then his hands , he was holding my hands so tightly I smiled , he really was honest by his words, I gasped and remembered I started to shake more _if he didn't show I –I _now I couldn't care about if I cried, _he just_ saved my whole life I hugged him tightly , I was so afraid , I've never really wanted to be this way, but after realizing the truth; that you are all alone…. I needed him, I sobbed while I was crying, and he embraced me again telling me its okay I wanted to say these words

"Thank you, I owe you one" I finally managed to say

**A/N I know it's still about this Mark, but all the team will show in the next chapter, **

**What do you think about this chapter, is it still good? **

**How Kai will react when he meet this new friend of Tyson? **

**I would love to hear your opinions and thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it, please R& R**


End file.
